1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle of the saddle riding type for operating on a rough terrain. Particularly the invention involves a vehicle of the described type in which knuckle holders provided on both ends of a front axle housing that is vertically swingable on a body frame at the front thereof are pin-connected to knuckles mounting the front wheels, and a driving shaft extending laterally from a differential gear arranged in an intermediate portion of the front axle housing connects to the front wheels through joints enclosed within said knuckle holders and knuckles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, in vehicles for running on rough terrain in which the two front wheels are driven, a brake mechanism is disposed in an intermediate portion of a front axle housing, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 227,523/1984. Thus, the front axle housing of the vehicle often comes in contact with rocks or the like. In order to avoid this contact, it is desired to raise the effective minimum level of the front axle housing from the ground as high as possible. It is further desired to protect the aforesaid knuckles, knuckle pins and the like from contact with obstacles in order to minimize damage thereto.